Light emitting diodes (LEDs) possess several advantages over traditional incandescent and fluorescent bulbs, such as long life, energy savings and fast start-up times. LEDs continue to expand in their applications including traffic signals, big advertising billboards, transports, flashlights and general illumination. Table and floor lamps today, however, are still largely designed for traditional incandescent and fluorescent bulbs. A majority of LED retrofit bulb replacement products provide an inferior light quality (color rendering) and light emission pattern.